


7 days of ficmas

by donutloverxo



Category: Captain America (Movies), Defending Jacob (TV 2020), Knives Out, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Iceman (2012), The Red Sea Diving Resort (2019), mission impossible - Fandom
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, HYDRA Steve, Smut, dark themes, festiveness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:01:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28198818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutloverxo/pseuds/donutloverxo
Summary: 7 days of fics leading upto Christmas
Relationships: Andy Barber/Reader, August Walker/Reader, Ransom Drysdale/Reader, Robert Pronge/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 19
Kudos: 50





	1. Kissing under the misletoe w/ Andy Barber

“Mr Barber,” you called out, knocking on the door that was slightly open, before entering, he looked up at your from the paperwork giving you a small smile, “We’re all wrapping up for the Christmas party, you’re coming, right?”

You blinked at him, subtly jutting your bottom lip out to give him your signature princess eyes, because you knew what his answer was going to be.

“I’m sorry, I don’t think I can make it. I think I’ll just go home and work on some of these cases,” he replied, gesturing to the heaps of files on his messy desk.

He often picked up the slack during the holidays because he didn’t really like to celebrate much, or so you’d heard, you had only been here for about half a year.

You expected him to tell you no. You didn’t know how someone so effortlessly charming can be so anti-social. If he ever did come for drinks after work or at an office party, he’d just hover and not speak unless spoken to.

Since he was the DA and everyone’s boss, they were more conscious around him. Except you of course. You didn’t think he was meek, it didn’t really make sense for a lawyer to be so shy...

“Please?” you blinked, “I’ll be _so_ bored without you...” dropping your voice just a little to get the message across. Jutting your titts out by pressing them together with your forearms, hoping to entice him some more.

You weren’t one to chase a man. Nope. They chase after you. But if Andy really was shy then you’d have to do something to get the gears going unless you wanted to die an old maid.

He cleared his throat, running a hand through his brunette hair, “I’m sorry, Y/N, you’ll have to go without me. Maybe I’ll be at the next one?”

You only huffed, stomping your foot and then storming out over to your desk. You had been Andy’s secretary, or assistant or whatever, for over six months. You thought he was as into you as you were with him. He often got you coffee or your favorite sweets, you had caught him staring at you more times than you could count.

Then there were those lingering touches, or how he’d remember everything you ever tell him about yourself, or how he’d laugh just a little bit too much to any stupid joke you cracked.

Surely, you weren’t imagining all of it. Maybe he felt that you were too young for him, or that he couldn’t be with someone he works with.

❄❄❄

“And then I got his wife to testify against him,” Neil said, cracking a crooked smile that made you shiver, “I haven’t lost a single case this year.”

Lie. He most definitely had, Andy loved to rant about his incompetence to you.

He had been acting like a creepy old man since you started working here, he wasn’t your type, he annoyed the fuck out of you.

But... nothing would piss Andy off more than you being with his bff.

Besides, you didn’t want to be alone on the holidays and he was the only one who seemed to show any sort of interest in you...

“Hm.” You hummed as you tuned him out once he started talking about where he gets his suits.

“So, what are you doing for the holidays?”

“Not much really, I don’t want to go home this year, my family can be a bit too much.” You answered.

He held onto your elbow, whispering into the ear over the festive music, “You wanna get out of here?”

You nodded. Collecting your coat you followed him out but he still wouldn’t stop fucking talking as you both waited for the elevator.

If only to just shut him up, and because you hadn’t felt any sort of intimacy, not even so much as a hug in the past year.

You pulled away when you heard someone clear their throat, your heart hammering in your chest as you feared of being branded the office slut.

“Oh,” you let out when you saw Andy come out of the elevator, giving you a look before staring Neil down. “Hey...” _You're not supposed to be here._

“Neil,” he said, his hands on his hips.

“Hey, man, have fun at the party, we were just taking off,” Neil looked at you, probably hoping to get out of there.

“She’s not coming with you.”

Which made you huff. Putting you in an awkward position because yeah you’re obviously not going home with him now but who the fuck did Andy think he was to tell you what to do.

“What?” Neil scoffed before looking at you for an answer.

“Yeah, I um... have to help Mr Barber with something,” you told him before apologising and following Andy to his office. If Neil was upset, he didn’t really show it, telling you that it was okay and you’ll both get together some other time.

“Close the door behind you,” Andy instructed.

“Did you forget something? I didn’t know you were coming... or I wouldn’t have...”

“Wouldn’t have what? Made out with the first man you laid eyes on?” he quirked a brow at you.

“It was hardly making out,” you rolled your eyes, “I have a friend who’s from Europe and she kisses me on my lips all the time!”

“What constitutes as ‘real' kissing to you then?”

You hummed in thought before pulling him over to the window, where you had hung up some mistletoe while you were decorating his office, you pointed up at it

“It’s more festive this way,” and then crashed your mouth over his, he tasted like coffee and peppermint from the candy cane cookies you baked and gave him as a Christmas present.

You released all your pent up tension and feelings into that one kiss, massaging his tongue with yours, caressing his cheeks over his beard, not pulling away until you literally couldn’t breathe.

“See,” you wiped some of your lipgloss off of his mouth with your thumb, “this is real making out.”

“I don’t give a shit,” he spat, his mind still a bit dizzy, “From now on, you’re not going to be kissing anyone.”

“What? You don’t get to tell me what to do! Not after work hours, and let’s see,” you looked at your wrist, “it’s after six!”

Taking a hold of your forearm, digging his nails into your skin, “Stop playing games,” he sneered

“You’re the one who’s been playing hard to get since the beginning,” you mumbled.

“Fine then. No more games from now on, you’re mine.”

“Just like that? I don’t get a say in it?” Not that you would ever even consider rejecting such a tempting offer...

“No, you don’t, since you decided to go and be a bad girl. What am I going to do with you,” he shook his head. Before stealing another kiss from you, he was already addicted to the taste of you.

He thought he could stay away from you, trying to deny his growing feelings for you, he didn’t want anyone questioning your accomplishments or how you get them. So he returned home with a heavy heart but he missed you and your festive spirit too much, so he came back, to maybe tell you how he felt, only to see you in another’s arms...

“Um... maybe you could let me off with a spanking?” you cheekily suggested.

“You’re definitely on the naughty list this year,” he said and then gasped, a bit taken aback, when he felt you squeeze his ass.

“Ha! I knew it! I knew it’d be the most perfect piece of ass ever.” You laughed like a maniac, grabbing two handfuls of his buttcheeks and then pressing your face into his chest, his body heat warming you up in the nicest way as he wrapped his hands around you to hug you.

“I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself,” he said, patting your hair, “because we’re going back to my place. And I’m going to teach you a lesson or two on apprprite office etiquette.”

“Mm... okay.” You usually hated lessons and lectures but this one sounded promising.


	2. Hot chocolate w/ Robert 'Mr Freezy' Pronge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings - DARK FIC, NONCON, DOMESTIC VIOLENCE, ANGST.

“What’s for dinner?” Robert asked as he casually walked into his kitchen, delivering a harsh smack to your behind, making you yelp.

It was amazing how responsive you still were to his touch, you were somewhat of a dead fish in the beginning. Too shy to do anything in bed, not being able to take the pain and pleasure he gave you. He was proud of how he had trained you so well over the past few months, and how you’re still that shy little kitten even after he corrupted you.

“Uh...” your chest heaved as you tried to gather your thoughts, his body pressed up against your back, pressing you into the counter, your ass stinging as pain reverberated in your core from the previous night and this morning where Robert had been particularly harsh, he said he was under a lot of stress and if you didn’t help him relieve it, what good were you for?

“What?” he asked again, his voice impatient, as he groped your behind, “How many times do I have to tell you to keep dinner ready by the time I get home? Huh? It’s like you’re asking for it,” he shook his head, he’d have to use the belt on you tonight.

“No... it’s almost done! Some chicken and mashed potatoes, I wanted to ask if you wanted something else?” you rambled, it wouldn’t help anyway. If he wanted to give you a beating, you’d get it no matter what.

“Hm... what about hot chocolate?”

“Huh?”

“It’s snowing outside. Hot chocolate is festive, right? You said you wanted to celebrate Christmas.”

“Yeah...” except you weren’t sure if you had any milk. You knew he’d never let you hang up a tree or any lights, yet you had mustered up enough courage to ask. You were surprised to see that he was indulging you. “I’ll make some.”

“Good, hurry up,” he urged you.

He talked about his day, the creative ways he has to use to be sneaky. You tried not to think too much about his ‘job’. Because if his moral compass was that compromised, he wouldn’t hesitate to kill in a second if he gets bored of you.

You heated up some milk on the stove, adding just a little bit of water because you didn’t have enough to make two cups, some cocoa and sugar, you stirred it but then stopped when he said, “You wanna visit your family?”

You looked at him, his cheeks and nose a bit rosy from the cold outside, his long hair pulled back in a ponytail. But you didn’t let yourself be happy, because knowing him, there was probably a catch. So you waited.

“As long as you’re good. And only for a day, then I want you back in the house, or you know what happens...”

You nodded before focusing your attention on the stove. If you don’t do what he says he shows the pictures of you and your ex, along with some of you and him, which were MUCH more depraved, to your family.

They would disown you for doing anything like that before getting married.

You considered just coming clean to them, even if you lose them in the process, but you knew that even then you wouldn’t be rid of Robert. You were scared of what he would do to you or your loved ones.

You poured him some cocoa in a cup, handing it to him as he went out to the living room switching on the TV as you worked on setting the table before going to the living room when he called for you.

You stood before him, expecting him to tell you what to do but he just looked at you in irritation before pulling on your arm and pulling you to your knees before him.

“Don’t just sit there like a dumb whore,” he slapped you, just enough to sting but not bruise, he can’t have to going home in bruises even if he liked to mark you up, “You know what to do.”

You nodded, shaky hands working on unzipping him and pulling his erection out of his pants.

You took him in your mouth, swirling your tongue around his head and then choking as he pushed you further down, making you gag around him.

He talked about the numerous ways he was going to fuck you, and how you still had so much to learn as you thought about something else to ignore the slick running down your thighs.

You thought about red and gold, Christmas tress, fairy lights, presents and everything nice but then were brought back to reality when he came in your mouth, and you knew better than to waste any of it so you swallowed his salty spend.


	3. Baking w/ Steve Rogers

You swatted Steve’s hand away as he tried to steal a cookie from your cooling rack, giving him a pointed glare, “No. Have some patience” you reprimanded him before going back to working on your vanilla frosting--Steve's favorite.

“Just one?” he requested, “I’ll be your taste tester!”

You hummed, he was too cute for you to say no to, but the cookies need to cool before you put any icing on them and you wanted them to be perfect.

Steve had asked for a box of cookies baked by you as a Christmas present, and that made you feel fuzzy. Because the fact that he liked your baking so much, a hobby of yours, was a nice compliment.

Except there was a catch.

You were to wear nothing but your frilly 50s style pink apron he had gotten you as an early Christmas gift, and oven gloves, while baking them.

And that he gets to ‘help’. His version of help being staring at your bare ass, and your titts which peaked out of the apron when you moved, and occasionally groping at them.

You suspected it was because he just liked to feel like he was your ‘provider' and you his sweet little housewife. And since he did provide quite a lot for you, you decided to indulge him a bit.

You looked down at your frosting, dipping a finger in it to get a taste, you had used real vanilla beans so it tasted perfect.

Eerily familiar...

You looked at Steve who was too entranced by the YouTube video recipe you were following, for a second your filthy mind thought about using THAT as a frosting.

As nice as your vanilla one was, it didn’t have Steve’s essence. Nothing would ever taste as good as your daddy’s creamy goodies.

“What’s wrong?” he asked when he caught you looking at him.

“Um...” you almost contemplated asking him to give you his goodies to use as icing. The serum makes him come A LOT, even gives it a sweet aftertaste that you love, he could definitely give you enough for one batch...

He pulled you closer to him, both his hands resting on your lower back, “What’s up, pup?”

“Well!” you huffed, trying your best to appear angry, “When you said you wanted me naked I thought you’d do something about it and about me! But you’re just standing there staring at me and eating my cookies. Am I not enticing enough?”

“Oh, honey. If I had my way I’d be eating YOU all day long,” he smiled, pecking the top of your forehead, before pushing you against the marble counter, rutting his erection into your ass, making you stand on your tippy toes to match his taller height.

“But unlike you, I have patience. I was going to show you a good time after you were done. But I guess you can have your playtime now,” he said as his nimble fingers played with your drenched folds, pressing two fingers deep into you till they hit that spongy spot inside you that made you squirm.

You whined, wiggling your hips to get more of his fingers, they were nothing compared to his monster cock and you needed more, “Daddy!” you whined when he didn’t move at all.

He gave your plump behind a harsh slap, “Now, puppy, stop being so bratty, it’s not very ladylike. You need to be more obedient,” he teased, though he’d never want you to be TRULY obedient and take your spark away, that’d just make life dull, “and accept what’s given to you with a thank you and a smile.”

“Yes, daddy,” you nodded eagerly, ready to do anything if it meant you get fucked the way you wanted. You sighed as you felt him enter you, it was always quite a task to take all of him, even though you weren’t a virgin anymore.

“That’s a good girl,” he held onto your hips, since you had a habit of squirming a bit too much for his liking.

“My perfect little doll,” he said, fucking into your tight cunt, biting the shell of your ear and holding onto your soft breast, still careful as to not knock over any cookies you worked so hard on.

“It’s so big!” you cried out, almost too big to take, but it hurts you in a way that made you see stars. “I’m gonna come, daddy,” you sniffed as tears streamed down your face, clenching around his length as your climax washed over you.

“Your pussy was just made for me,” he growled, his thrusts getting sloppy, his balls tightening, your orgasm triggering his own as he got ready to fill you up and leave you full of his cum to work on the rest of his cookies.

“No, no, wait!” you panted, digging your nails into his hips to stop him, “I--I want it in my mouth,” you said as you felt your cheeks heat up.

Steve chuckled, his hot breath tickling the back of your neck, “Say the magic word, pup.”

“Please, daddy?” you looked over your shoulder, giving him your best puppy eyes.

“Alright, pup,” he relented, pulling his hard cock out of you, you knew he’d much rather prefer coming in your pussy. “On your knees,” he commanded.

You hastily knelt before him, opening your mouth and reaching for his cock but he swatted your hand away.

“Hands behind your back,” he told you.

You pouted but followed anyway, waiting patiently as he entered your mouth, slowly fucking into you as you hummed around him, your mind hazy, surrounded by the scent and the taste of him, with his heavy weight on your tongue as you tried to relax your throat best you could to take more of him.

He pulled out of you till only his tip was on your tongue, stroking his length as he released in your mouth. You made sure to slurp as much of it up as you could, savoring the subtly sugary taste, it was the best kind of dessert.

You licked your lips and the corners of your mouth to make sure you got all of it as he pulled out of you, before looking up at him, fluttering your lashes innocently, “Thank you, daddy,” you said with a hazy smile.


	4. Festive movies w/ August Walker

“But, daddy!” you whined, clinging to his huge bicep, putting on those princess eyes that always worked on him and an exaggerated pout.

“That’s not going to work, honey,” he seethed, trying to shaking you off of him. His heart swelled when you fell against the armrest of your couch, your eyes misty as you whimpered, calling him a ‘meanie’.

“I said I’m sorry,” you sniffled, knowing exactly what you were doing to him when you caught his face softening, and although your tears were real, so heartbroken about being rejected so cruelly, you wanted to milk his guilt and make him feel bad as much as you could. “And you’re still being mean!”

“Saying sorry doesn’t make everything okay, princess,” he shook his head.

August had told you to stay home, especially when he was gone, making you quit your job at the café where he had met you. You didn’t need it anymore anyway, he was going to take good care of you now. He needed to keep you safe, he had too many enemies, who would be happy to get their hands on something so precious to him.

He explained it all to you as nicely as he could, promising you as many stuffies as you could ever wish for when he gets back from his mission, and a nice Christmas spent together. Buying you a diamond ring, planning a proposal and a speech to go along with it to officially make you his.

Although he wasn’t much for the holidays he wanted to make it special for you as it was your first Christmas together.

But you decided it would be more fun to go out to your friends Christmas party, and then get drunk on eggnog, so naively thinking that you could trick him.

“You’re such a dumb baby,” he shook his head. “Since it’s Christmas, you get to decide your punishment.”

“Um...” you tried to think, something that seems like a punishment but actually isn’t, “You could maybe fuck me stupid with your big scary cock?” you blinked, your eyes wide and innocent as if you’d ask for something as wholesome like another scope of ice cream.

“No, that’s not a punishment. You would enjoy it far too much. I got you something from tiffanys,” although he didn’ttell you what exactly he had gotten you, he pointed to the gifts under the tree, “Maybe I should take that away? Return it?”

“NO!” you screeched, your heart hammering at such an outrageous prospect, you climbed on his lap, slobbering his face with kisses, apologising over and over again to try to make him less mad. “Please! I’ve never had any real diamonds, please,” you spoke against his moustache before kissing his lips.

“Alright, alright...” his resolve crumbled as he smiled, blowing a raspberry in the crook of your neck, “Since it’s Christmas, I can let it go for now, I’ll just have to punish you next year.”

“Okie, good! Now it’s time for the grinch,” you smiled proudly at your accomplishment, at being able to have fun with your friends and get away with it too as you put on the movie. Sure daddy would ‘punish' you, but you would just have to convince him to let you off with a few spankings.

“Ugh, I’ll forget about your punishment if you don’t subject me to this,” he threw his head back and groaned.

“Daddy, you promised. Are you going to break a promise to me and go back on your word?” He had promised to do all Christmasy things with you when he had left for his mission and you fully intended on holding him to his word.

“You’re too clever for your own good,” he said, pulling you onto his lap.

You almost wanted to tell him to pick whether he thinks you’re dumb or clever instead of going back and forth on it, but then thought better of it.

Half an hour or so into the movie August was too bored, he watched your cartoons with you sometimes to indulge you, but right now he wanted something more.

“Time to take this off, Y/N,” he said, unzipping your onesie.

“But I’ll get cold...” you looked back to him over your shoulder, not quite catching onto what he wanted to do with you just yet, his perfect innocent doll.

“Don’t worry, princess, I know a good way to warm you up,” his smirk almost predatory as he rid you of your pesky clothes, leaving you in just your socks as he took his hard cock out of his pants.

Nudging your intimate lips apart, he teased you with his leaking tip, kissing your temple to sooth the whines and whimpers you gave him.

“Daddy, it hurts...” you cried as he pushed into you, your legs spread wide on sides of his thighs, his fingers digging into the meat of your hips to keep you from running away.

Since your cunt hadn’t had any type of attention for over a month, it had grown unaccustomed to his long and thick length. It was always a struggle to fit him, but even more so now since you weren’t as prepared as you usually are, where it felt as if he was splitting you apart. You weren’t allowed to touch yourself when he was gone, or ever since you were his. That was one rule you were way too scared to break.

“Shh,” he hushed you, sitting back against the cushion once he was fully impaled inside your heat, “It’ll get better in a bit. Stay still for daddy will you? Don’t you want to be good for me?”

You whimpered, tears streaming down your face as you fought to seek more friction to your aching, swollen clit and sit still. Your pussy quivering around him and then clenching around his length, which earned you a slap to your behind.

“You better behave, princess. Be quiet and sit there like a good slut if you want your diamonds.”

You wiped your tears away, determined to be good for him, not really paying attention to the movie anymore.

“I’ll suck your cock after, daddy.” You said after some time, he hummed in response, drawing random patterns on your hips, “and maybe... you can fuck my ass? As my Christmas present to you?”

Which made him perk up and sit up straight, you hissed as his tip hit your spongy spot, “Are you serious, princess?”

It was something he had always wanted. But you were too scared to try, on account of just how fucking huge he was. And while you had gotten him a nice watch and cuffs, you wanted to make up for being a bad girl.

“Yes, daddy,” you murmured.

Laying your head against his shoulder and closing your eyes as you vaguely heard him say ‘Merry Christmas'.


	5. Pearl necklace w/ Andy Barber

You grinned wickedly as you looked out your windows.

Your pretty suburban street, which is usually bustling with people trying to get to work and kids running around, school busses and such, now so quiet and quaint, covered in white, as if a pale blanket was draped over it.

You turned around when you heard your husband groaning, thinking that maybe he’d finally be up, but he simply slept on his back, mumbling something in his sleep.

You made your way over to the bed, ready to wake him up because you missed him - even though he was right fucking there - and you wanted to give him the good news. But then you noticed the tent in his briefs.

“It would be a nice early Christmas gift,” you mused, taking his morning wood out of the tight restraints and then looking back at him to see if you had woken him but he looked like sleeping beauty.

Deep in his slumber, his long dark lashes kissing his cheekbones, his naked chest falling and rising with ever breath he took.

Pumping him a couple of times with your palm, you swirled your tongue around his head, already weeping with pre-ejaculate, moaning as you tasted some of the salty liquid before you swallowed him whole. Or as much of him as you could. With how _huge_ he was, it was always a struggle.

But you tried hard, remembered everything he had taught you, relaxed your throat till your nose touched the fuzzy soft curls at the base of his length. You tried to hold him there but then choked on him, the loud noise waking him up.

“What the...” he sprang up, causing his head to hit the back of your as you choked again, holding onto his thigh for support.

You looked to your side, blinking at him, you pulled him out with a loud ‘pop’, panting and trying to breath in some much needed oxygen. “Just wanted to wish you a good morning, daddy,” you wiped your mouth with the back of your hand, “and give you an early Christmas present.”

He smiled down at you, caressing your cheek before holding onto the back of your head, “Thanks, honey, you’re the sweetest girl in this whole world. Always taking such,” pushing you back down on his cock, “good care of your daddy,” he sighed as you licked a stripe up his slit before rigorously sucking him.

“Such a good girl,” he praised, entranced by the sight of your plump behind, sliding your thin panties to the side before swirling your juices over your puffy lips, “and you’re fucking wet,” he observed, his Bostonian accent prominent in his voice.

Your cheeks heat up at being caught red handed, you avert your gaze, trying to get away from his fingers, slipping into your heat.

“Aw, is my girl shy? There’s no need to be, sweetheart,” you mewled as he curled his fingers inside you, “Look at me,” he ordered, and like a good little doll you followed looked back at him, “You always look at me when you suck my cock, do you understand?”

You nodded, not being able to verbally answer with your mouth full of cock or pull away since he had a tight grip on the back of your head.

“Hold on, honey,” he rasped, lifting his hips off the bed, making you gag again, “remember to breath through your nose, we don’t want you choking,” he groaned.

He kept driving his hips into your mouth, squelching sinful noises came from your mouth, you tried to breath through your nose as he had asked you to, ready to swallow his creamy goodies as you always do. It was a nice way you often start your day but then he pulled you off of his throbbing cock which was blushed pink.

“I’m gonna cum, doll,” he stroked his cock, pulling your head back, “Take off your nightie,” he ordered and you slipped the straps off, exposing your breasts to him.

“Daddy,” you huffed, jutting your lower lip out, trying to get a hold of his dick because you wanted to finish him off but he swatted you away with his other hand.

“Don’t pout, honey, daddy’s gonna give you a nice pearl necklace as a thank you,” his head fell back against his pillow, his balls tightening as spurts of his hot cum landed all over your chest and breasts.

“It’s pretty,” you giggled, swirling his cum around, maybe you liked this better than swallowing him down, it was as if he was marking his territory. “I belong to you now,” you lay to his side, putting your head over his chest to listen to his heart beat, which seemed to be calming down now.

“You’ve always belong to me,” he tutted, his hand back in your panties, spreading your weeping petals.

You moaned, grinding against his palm, arching your back when his palm brushes against your sensitive clit.

“Not now, sweetheart,” he cruelly took his hand away as you slapped his chest in frustration. He growled, “You best watch yourself, honey, I still have enough time to teach you a lesson,” he threatened, delivering a harsh slap to your ass.

You yelped, holding onto his pectoral and giggling. 

“What’s so funny?” he wanted to know.

“They’ve made today a holiday! Because of a snowstorm that’s supposed to come tonight. So you can stay in bed all day!” you squealed, pecking his lips before nuzzling your nose against his soft beard.

“I’ll still have to work from home, sweetheart. But that’s good, because now I get to,” he flipped you so you were under him, looking at his spend on your chest with a heated gaze “ _Teach you a lesson_. And some manners. Waking me up with such ill intent...”

***

You were snuggled up with a warm blanket on your couch, sitting up on a fluffy pillow because your ass was still sore from the ‘punishment’ Andy gave you that morning, a nice warm hot chocolate in hand with plenty of marshmallows.

You had dropped one off to Andy in his home office as well, with no marshmallows because he was no fun sometimes, hoping to maybe get some more action even though your pussy was still sore but he was too busy.

He promised to give you all the love and attention the whole week of holidays - starting tomorrow.

You had already decorated your entire home at the beginning of November, since you were a Christmas fanatic, and already cooked up a nice chicken roast and some fudge cake for dinner, there was nothing else to do.

You thought of maybe bothering Andy again but he’d just shoo you away like he did before.

You giggled as you felt a familiar pair of hands covering your eyes, “Is it Santa?” you tried to guess.

“Ho ho, it is!” he tried his best to speak in a deeper voice as you both laughed, “And I’ve got a treat for you!”

“But it’s not Christmas yet!” you squealed. Already excited to see what present he had for you. “Is it an ice cream cake? Or a new stuffie?”

Since you had not so subtly hinted at wanting a stuffed unicorn and rolled your eyes when he said you already have too many. As if anyone can have too many stuffies.

“Something much better,” he removed his hands, handing you a turquoise box and sitting next to you.

“From Tiffany’s?!” you screamed, opening it hastily, “oh my god, these are beautiful,” you marvelled at the ivory pearls, touching them hesitantly, they were the perfect size for you.

“I got some earrings to go with it too but you’ll have to wait till Christmas for them,” he took the necklace out of the box and worked on clasping it around your neck. Smiling fondly as they sat so beautifully on your neck, “Money well spent.”

“Thank you so so much,” you smothered his cheeks and his face with sloppy kisses, “I don’t have such a nice gift for you though.”

“You being here is gift enough, honey. I’m done with my work now and all yours,” he watched as your face lit up. His heart warm and excited to spend the holiday with his wife in his warm cosy home.


End file.
